Let's Play a Game!
by Korbin's Flight
Summary: If she wanted a plain life, she never would have gotten close to Shizuo and Izaya but she wanted something exciting, something dangerous. "Let's play a game called 'Player! The rules are simple, first one to fall in love loses." Izaya/OC/Shizuo
1. Prolouge

Many things annoyed Shizuo Heiwajima, most he could easily get rid off but three of them never went away. First was Shinra, the claimed future doctor that would patch him up after every fight he had. The brunette had grown fond of the blonde and refused to leave no matter what threat he hissed at the shorter male. Next was the little parasite known as Izaya. The very name made him annoyed, he could see the smug face of the teen every time his name crossed his mind. The last one… well unfortunately it was clinging to his arm, an annoying little voice escaping her as she scolded his sweet tooth.

"But Shizuo-san! It's bad for you! How are your teeth not rotten! You are going to get chubby! You're going to be a chubby bunny, do you want that?"

A loud groan left him as he put down his fork and looked down at the tiny girl on him. A soft breeze blew around them, tussling her charcoal black hair playfully around her pale face as she peeked up through thin lashes, hazel eyes clashing with hazel eyes. There were times he couldn't believe the girl in front of him was his age. If being short and having a round face with doe eyes didn't make her look enough like a child, her attitude and carelessness did.

"Shizu—"

In a swift movement the tiny plastic fork was shoved in her mouth, taking her by surprise as she choked on her words and cake.

"Shut up already, Yukiko."

Yukiko frowned, releasing his arm from her death grip and pulled the fork from her mouth, having a difficult time downing the cake. With a harsh swallow, she licked her lips and glared up at the blonde who glared right back. Maybe what annoyed him the most about the childish girl near him was that she wasn't scared of him. She didn't fear his anger or his strength and would never give an answer why. In fact she demanded so much about him, but never gave much up about herself, not that he ever really bothered to ask. He wasn't very interested in the first place. With each shove for her to get away she merely stuck closer, claiming that she would crack him someday.

"You're mean, Shizuo..." she murmured, clutching the small fork tightly to her chest. "You aren't getting this back! No more cake! You'll be a chubby bunny soon enough!"

"Yukiko…" Shinra's voice called out from behind them, a warning tone that she was going to get smacked soon. She paid him no mind, facing the blonde but angling her body away.

"Give it back."

"No."

"Yukiko…"

"No!"

She stuck her tongue out at him, blowing a raspberry and getting up, ready to run away. Yukiko turned and nearly sprinted away but she was quickly grabbed by the neck of her blazer and pulled up off the ground. She began to kick and fight his grip but he was obviously stronger. Shinra snickered at her attempt, trying his best to cover his laughter.

"Oof!"

After retrieving his utensil, Shizuo quickly dropped the girl to the ground. He couldn't be bothered to let her down on her feet; he simply watched her fall flat on her back as he took his seat on the bench again. He reached for his cake to take another bite as she stared up at him from the ground. Her eyes were glued on him as he ate and it was starting to irritate him. Just as he was going to snap at her, her arm shot up, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"I'll get you to stop Shizuo! I always get my way!"

He rolled his eyes as Shinra let out an amused chuckle; she popped back up to her feet and stole the frosting off his fork, licking it off her fingers. The vein on his forehead nearly popped out and that was Yukiko's cue to run like the devil was at her heel. She dashed off, laughing gleefully as she heard rapid footsteps behind her. Why she loved him chasing her she would never understand, it was such a rush for her and she loved knowing that she cracked him. Yukiko sprinted down stairs and into the empty hallways, searching for an empty classroom to hide in. The footsteps behind her grew fainter, she felt the paranoia leave her; she felt safe. A frown washed over her features as she realized his attention was drawn elsewhere but she still hid in a classroom and leaned over the windowsill, looking out at her fellow classmates. As her hazel eyes spotted the trio she would normally hang out with, the trio she entered the school with she smirked. Their obliviousness was so funny to her.

"I guess I could kill some time…" she murmured, tilting her head as she formed a gun with her fingers and pointed at one of the boys.

"Bang."

Her shot moved to the girl.

"Bang."

Finally, she stopped at the last boy.

"Bang."

Her gaze turned over to the blonde and brunette she spotted, a smile washing over her features at the annoyed look on Shizuo's face and the nervous look on Shinra's. Her hand went up again, taking aim for Shizuo's moving figure.

"Ba—" She stopped herself when she noticed a pair of eyes staring back at her, auburn eyes filled with amusement. Yukiko frowned for a moment, searching around for Shizuo once more but not being able to catch sight of the tall boy. Her gaze fell back on the stare that was fixed on her. She brought her hand up and aimed for him, watching his smirk widen. "Bang."


	2. Chapter 1

**You honestly shouldn't expect back to back updates but I do have my occasional spurt of the writing moments. Feel free to story alert so that you can know when i update, it's a lot easier than favoriting and checking cosntantly! ^_^**

**Please Review~! It really inspires me to write more!**

**Thank you to Elementess for being my first reviewer you are awesome!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Not many things annoyed Yukiko Misaki, she could make a joke about pretty much anything; she could laugh at even her own stupid mistakes. There was only one thing she despised. Whenever she wanted something she worked through hell and high waters to get it, she hated being denied, she hated being told no. Was it a childish pet-peeve? Of course it was, but she would cling to that flaw for as long as she could. Peering through the gate she let out a deep, annoyed sigh for the umpteenth time. The brunette that sat behind her finally decided to question her unusual melancholy behavior.<p>

"Yukiko?" Shinra called out, taking a swig from the water bottle in his hands.

"Hm?" she whined out, not bothering to turn towards him. "What?"

"You never like watching those two fight." he stated, standing up and stepping into line beside him. "Why are you watching now?"

She let out a frustrated groan and crossed her arms firmly over her flat chest, stomping her foot on the ground like a child throwing a tantrum. Yukiko lifted her arm, pointing a finger at the raven haired teen that was dodging ever punch her blonde friend threw. Her eyes narrowed in annoyance as she pouted and forced out a murmured.

"He gets a reaction out of Shizuo so easily, I have to work so god damn hard to get more than a grunt or a 'You're annoying.'" She dropped to the ground, crossing her legs as well. "Why is it so easy for him..."

"Would you rather Shizuo hate you?" There was a small pause of silence. "Could it be that... You are jealous that Izaya takes his attention away from you?"

There was a hint of a smirk on the future doctor's face, waiting for a flushed face and a quick denial from the child like girl.

"Exactly!" That caught Shinra by surprise, his eyes widened at her honesty. Did she actually mean that? She turned to face him, her eyes filled with no sadness but pure irritation once more throwing the intelligent teen into a loop. "I have to work to get his attention! Izaya gets it by using that smug face of his!"

For a moment, the elder male wondered if the girl in front of him truthfully didn't get the hint he was dropping. Her mind couldn't possibly be so innocent and oblivious; she was the one who would scold people for being dense. 'Hypocrite.' He thought, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Yukiko hopped back up to her feet, grasping tightly onto the gate in front of him. She really was jealous, but jealous of Izaya? Suddenly, a pair of auburn eyes stared up at her; she flinched at the eye contact and at the mischievous grin on his face as he waved cheerfully up at him, a second pair of eyes quickly followed. Yukiko felt a strange surge of anger at that moment and stuck her tongue out, flipping him the bird and watched him laugh at her even though she couldn't hear it.

"Go to hell!" she screeched down, gaining the attention of a few bystanders that were watching the fight. Yukiko grabbed a piece of sushi from her bento box and threw it at him, watching him move gracefully out of the way. "I hope Shizuo kicks your ass!"

Shizuo's attention was drawn away from Izaya for a moment, giving him the time to slip past him and run back into the school building. Even at such a high distance she could still heard the blonde screaming the shorter boy's name before chasing after him. Yukiko let out her own annoyed little screech and dropped back to the ground, glancing at Shinra who was clutching his side in pain from laughter. She quirked a brow at him and stuck out her lower lip, even if he didn't say it, she knew he was laughing at her.

"Shinra what's so funny?"

"Y-You are," he choked on his laughter, covering his mouth in an attempt to calm himself. Ending in failure.

"I think he means to say you are attached to Shizu-chan like a child to her mom."

Yukiko glared at the sickeningly sweet voice coming behind her, she angled her head back and met the same eyes that stared at her from behind a windowsill only two weeks ago. She frowned when he smiled sweetly down at her, she couldn't find a single scratch on him.

"Looks like I am the one looking down at you this time."

She was trying to plot something already but the only thing she could think of was… pull his pants down but that would probably kill Shinra from laughter… that and she didn't have a camera.

"For your information," Yukiko forced out through gritted teeth and a million dollar, yet painfully obvious, fake smile. She rose from the ground. ", I'm not attached to Shizuo-san."

They had a small staring contest, she didn't mind smiling at him but his smile sent shivers down her smile. It was full of such malicious intent that she could almost feel him staring right through her. She tried to side step him, but he blocked her. She tried again and once more failed. Left. Block. Right. Block.

"Could you please excuse me, Orihara-san?"

"No, I don't think I will Yukiko-chan." Yukiko ran her tongue over her teeth. "You crave Shizu-chan's attention, don't you?"

"Not really," she began, flipping her bangs out of her face. ", it's just fun to be around him."

"Fun to be around a monster?"

"Watch yourself, Orihara."

There was a tense silence. Why she was defending the blonde boy she didn't understand, it was probably just because she needed some sort of entertainment and figuring out the strongest teen in Raijin was quite the puzzle to solve. The knowing look in the boy's eyes made her nervous, like if he knew something about her she didn't. It bothered her, he bothered her. He saw through her childish ways and mocked her with it with a single stare. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch and their return to class. Her arm shot out, shoving him sideways so she could get past him.

"See you in class Shinra!" she called backwards as she went down the stairs, glaring at her feet the entire time. In a matter of minutes she made it into her classroom and sat among her trio of old friends, putting on her usual cheerful smile. "Hey guys! Wanna play a game?"

"A game?" One of the girls in her table asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"What are the rules?" A boy asked.

"How do you play?"

The hidden feelings among two of the three was adorable in Yukiko's eyes. She seriously needed something to get her mind off the annoying pest whose voice was still ringing in her mind. Excitement, anxiousness and knowing all in one tiny game. Of course, she would never be the one on the other side; she would always be the challenger, watching from a distance at the results that would unfold. It was almost funny how oblivious people around her were about their feeling, that's why she felt that it was in her right as a friend to give the occasional nudge and shove towards the right direction. How would she do this though? With one of her favorite past times: mind games.

"The game is called Player." The tension grew around them; the heat that rushed to their faces was instant. "First one to fall in love loses!"


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry that I didn't update in over two months! School is a bit hectic and to be honest I am still thinking about the plot of this story. Please read all the way to the end because I want your opinion on a few things, I like to keep the readers pleased and since this is such a wavering story right now it can be manipulated in many different ways!**

**Sorry, I'm rambling!**

**Read on!**

* * *

><p>In the mind of Orihara Izaya, everything was a game. It was all a fun little game that he could choose to manipulate or observe at a distance. Most of the time he chose the latter but a few of his favorite little subjects were too irresistible. Heiwajima Shizuo would be a prime example of that. The hot blooded, hot headed protozoan was dull as an ox one second but sharp as a whip the next. Never did Izaya think he could be able to hate a person so much, but the blonde made it so easy to see him as a monster and not let him love the human. Next to the blonde was always a brunette he had known for quite a while. One of the only people he didn't see as an average human was always clinging to the monster; to say it annoyed him would be an understatement.<p>

"Shizuo!"

But there was one final face that brought him a different feeling. It was strange to think such a devilish personality was hidden behind such an innocent face but it gave him such pleasure to know he could crack her walls, bring out who she really was by the smallest comment, the softest smirk.

"Shizuo, how can you stomach so much milk? Aren't you big and strong enough already?"

How? That was the answer he hungered for.

"Why are you so hyper today? It's starting to annoy me." Shizuo deadpanned, grabbing onto the smaller girl's wrist and pulling her into a seat beside him. "Knock it off."

With a huff she crossed her arms, pouting as she shifted her gaze away from the blonde and towards the always observing raven haired boy that sat not too far away. How he and the blonde were within twenty feet of each other and not making any attempt to rip the others throat out was nothing short of a miracle.

"What are you staring at you creep?"

"Nothing much, Yuki-chan."

Safely shielded from the blonde's gaze, Yukiko didn't hesitate to glare murderous daggers in Izaya's direction to which he only smiled. Why he and Shinra were so close she didn't understand, nor was she interested in. All she knew was that Izaya was a nuisance that needed to be squashed or at least kept far away from her. He did strange things to her mind and it made her feel all too vulnerable for her comfort.

"Then stop staring at me, it's freaking me out."

She could feel another stare, this time coming from above and behind her. Her tongue had slipped, she didn't mean to sound so harsh.

"Sorry little Yuki-chan." Izaya offered another kind smile, watching in amusement as she winced at his sweet nickname. "You're just too cute not to stare at."

The mischievous teen saw how his blonde enemy tensed at his mocking attempt at flirting with Yukiko, of course he and she could both see what it was _really_ an attempt at. How long would it be until he broke her down in front of Shizuo? She had been resistant other than the occasional snarky comment which normally got the smallest of smirks from the blonde but recently they had gotten a bit more vicious, more like they were when they were alone.

"Piss off." She mouthed over to him, turning away and back out towards the sun and sky that were hiding past the gates of the rooftop. Everything was quiet for a while other than the occasional mutter from a sleeping Shinra. Tender breezes flew by, occasionally ruffling their hair or blowing debris from trees away from their feet.

_Sweet little bumble bee~_

_I know what you want from me~_

_Doo doo do—_

"Yumi?"

Without much care of disturbing the peace and tranquility of their resting spot, Yukiko listened intently at the light female voice that rang from the other side. For a while she said nothing, nodding to herself occasionally.

"Right, I'll be there soon."

Yukiko pushed herself up from her assigned seat, smoothing out the excess wrinkles from her uniform before she quickly grabbed the blazer she had previously discarded onto the ground. She looked towards Shizuo as she pocketed the small purple phone.

"My friend needs me for something; make sure Shinra isn't late for class, okay?"

Without waiting for a response she quickly turned on her heel and sped off, offering a wavering good-bye but never turned toward the auburn eyed teen that was watching her. Shizuo thought of the child-like girl as an annoyance but preferred her over enthusiastic antics to Izaya's smug face any day. There was something about the way he looked at her that made his skin crawl in a different way than usual. It was a knowing look, a calculating stare but only Izaya knew why. Of course Shirna had his little suspicions since he had seen Yukiko a few times past her cute, innocently mischievous façade. Izaya had heard her that day. Her little game was just to amuse herself but the ideas she planted in his mind were so interesting, not to mention the fact that he noticed how uncomfortable his fake flirting with Yukiko made Shizuo. It wasn't too long afterwards that the annoyance known as Izaya Orihara decided to make his smooth voice break the silence.

"Shizu-chan?"

"Shinra is asleep and Yukiko is gone. I have every right to kill you now, you annoying pest."

"Jeez Shizu-chan, let me get a word in!" The soft smile from before twisted into a lopsided smirk. "Want to play a little game with me?"

"Why would I even consid—"

"It involved Yuki-chan."

The blonde's body whipped around faster than Izaya thought was humanely possible, then again Shizuo _was_ a monster. Izaya couldn't help but think that the malicious glare seemed all too familiar. Oh, that's right! It was because he was getting one about fifteen minutes ago from a much smaller person.

"Leave her out of your lit—"

"Come on Shizu-chan~" Izaya quickly cut him off, making his way onto his feet and slowly walking towards the gates, peering down to see the hazel eyed, pale skin, raven haired girl rushing towards a bench on which a fair haired girl sat on. "I'll make you a deal! If you win my game I will stay far, far away from Yuki-chan!"

The offer was almost tempting. When he actually gave it some thought, Shizuo realized that no matter what he tried Yukiko wouldn't let him go and if she stayed close to him, Izaya would have to stay far away from them both. Then again, the short man wasn't exactly trustworthy.

"And if you win? What happens then, pest?"

"I get to keep the prize from our game! Are you up for it," Staring past his thick black lashes, Izaya stared into the eyes of his opponent, looking for hesitation to exploit. ",Shizu-chan?"

"What's the game?"

"Yuki-chan made it up! It's called 'Player'." Izaya made a quick gesture down towards the two girls that were walking together, giggling amongst themselves. One Shizuo didn't recognize but the other he knew off the bat. "Whoever makes her fall in love wins."

* * *

><p><strong>Topics of discussion:<strong>

**- Should this fanfiction continue in high school days or time skip into the future at some point?**

**- Which is a more favorable OC pairing Izaya x Yukiko or Shizuo x Yukiko?**

**- I don't write **_**lemons**_** but do you think this story should have a few rougher, steamier scenes later on?**

**Please send me a message or leave a review with your opinions! If you have any constructive criticisms then please don't hesitate to leave a review! Also, please check out my other Durarara! Story 'Innocence Lurks in the Shadows' if you can!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Woah... This is a long chapter.**

**I want to thank: Elementess, White Dragon, Too-lazy-to-log-in, Bree Renee, and Sonic Gamer for reviewing and giving constructive criticism.**

**I would also like to thank everyone who favorite and story alerted, I will put ALL of your names in the next chapter. This one is long enough. .**

**Any opinions you have will definately be taken into consideration, Sonic Gamer and ReverseRotation have especially big thanks for contibruting!**

**Enough of my rambling! On with the story!**

* * *

><p>School was a stressor, there was no denying that but the constant patching-ups and bloody bandages Yukiko saw on a near day to day basis made her stomach churn. While it wasn't exactly a scene out of a horror movie it definitely felt like it, though who was the villain and who was the hero she couldn't exactly point out. As Shinra gently blotted away at the few scrapes on Izaya's right arm with a cotton ball soaked with alcohol, Celty tried her hardest to calm down Shizuo who had already, despite being injured, picked up a door and was ready to chuck it at the raven haired teen who peered over his shoulder with a sly smirk.<p>

There were times she wondered how often she would see the same scene replay before her. Fight, patch up, threats, momentary peace. Then the cycle would start all over again, but it wasn't until today that she stopped being a part of the audience and a part of the cycle.

"Kill… kill… kill… kill… kill…"

That nervous little tick of Shizuo's came back as he glared at Izaya, his single repeated word becoming louder and louder. Celty eventually succeeded in getting the blonde calm enough to set the door down, only for him to storm out into the hallway. The headless woman stepped forward in an attempt to go after him when a pale hand grabbed onto her leather coated shoulder.

"I'll go." Yukiko stated; her voice laced with more boredom than concern.

Celty tilted the head of her helmet in confusion but the dead stare in the younger girl's eyes was serious. The two had never really had a conversation other than the occasional waves of hello and good-bye. Celty didn't know what to make of the girl. Something in her was very sweet and child like one second, but sinister and manipulative the next. It made her uneasy to know that two people like that were around Shinra though there wasn't much she could do about it.

At least the dislike of Izaya in Yukiko was obvious enough for her not to worry about Shizuo's well being so much. The helmeted woman gave a soft nod, watching as Yukiko quickly stepped out into the hall. The second the door behind her closed, the one that Shizuo hadn't ripped off, Izaya burst into a fit of laughter, causing Shinra's hand to move.

"Hey!" Shinra called out. Celty quickly typed into her PDA, walking around and holding it up in front of auburn eyes that glistened with amusement.

[What's so funny?]

With a final giggle, Izaya cleared his throat and smiled.

"A little inside joke between me and Shizu-chan."

-xXx-

_**CRASH!**_

_How long did Shizuo's patience last after Izaya's little challenge? The Answer: Not very long. Within seconds the blonde forgot completely about his sleeping friend and was chasing the raven haired nuisance throughout the halls with murderous intent._

"_Izaya!"_

"_Calm down Shizu-chan!"_

_People ducked into any empty classrooms they could find when they heard the first crash, signaling the start of a mini-war._

"_I'll kill you!"_

_There weren't many people around him that weren't afraid or weren't just trying to exploit him. Shizuo knew well enough that those few people were the only ones that he would probably ever have and no matter how annoying she was, Yukiko was one of them. She wasn't scared even when they first met and he nearly threw a desk at her. How she could look past the title 'monster' he couldn't understand, but she did and that was all that mattered. That was all he needed to know to make sure that Izaya never got too close and, unlike with Shinra, he was pretty sure he could manage it._

"_What's going on now?" An all too familiar voice called out. Shizuo searched around and quickly locked stares with a pair of light hazel eyes, staring up in a mix of frustration and confusion. "What did he do now, Shizuo?"_

"_Get to class."_

_Yukiko stomped her foot on the ground impatiently, her eyes narrowing onto her taller classmate. Shizuo knew well enough she wasn't prone to embarrassment and wouldn't hesitate to throw a tantrum in the middle of the hallway._

"_Come with me then. Forget about him."_

_Through a pregnant pause they did nothing but stare. Shizuo couldn't help but notice something strange in the small girl. During his little spouts of violence against the flea she normally seemed more bored than the annoyance that was radiating off of her right now._

"_Shizu-chan! Yuki-chan!" Izaya sang from the other end of the hall. Both heads turned to stare at him as he grinned at them. "You'll be late to class again~"_

_Shizuo's hands tightened into fists again but before he could dash off in a second attempt to smash the runt into pieces, two cold hands grabbed onto his wrist. His gaze fell downward at the girl that was still staring out towards Izaya, her bangs shielding her angry eyes from Shizuo but not from the auburn eyed troublemaker. Yukiko quickly looked up, giving a sweet smile._

"_He's right; we do have to get to class."_

_The bell rang and with a soft tug at the elder blonde's blazer, Yukiko began pulling him in the opposite direction. He resisted at first but soon followed off his own will, feeling a strange sensation of two eyes piercing right through the two of them with a strong feeling of irritation._

-xXx-

"Hey…"

Shizuo lifted his gaze from the hallway's flooring up to the girl that was looking down at him. She had let her hair down from the previous ponytail, an orange head band wrapped around her wrist three or four times. On her cheek was a thick white gauze that was beginning to stain red like the previous ones. He didn't say a word; he wasn't so much embarrassed as he was upset.

Shizuo couldn't remember what it was that he had thrown towards Izaya that slipped past him and shattered a window. What he didn't know was that his small female friend was on the other side and the glass shards that exploded scraped her exposed arms, legs and face. The only cut that really showed was the one across her cheek; the one Shinra had already tried to bandage.

"You okay?" Yukiko slipped down to the ground to sit next to him but he didn't respond, he just kept staring at the bloody gauze. "It's fine, you know? Doesn't hurt, not one bit!"

For a moment she thought she heard him mumble out a soft 'Sorry' but she couldn't exactly be sure.

"It's still bleeding."

'Thanks for pointing that out, Caption Obvious.' Yukiko thought reaching up to press her hand against it, but soon her wrist was enveloped by a larger hand.

"Stop it." Shizuo for once looked elsewhere on her face besides the bandage but she didn't return his stare, she was too busy studying his hand which holding onto her. A moment of deafening silence passed before Shinra peeked out through where his door should have been. The two looked up, Shizuo quickly dropped her hand and Yukiko quickly drew it away.

"Uh… Yukiko-chan, it looks like you need another gauze. I'll get to you after I finish with Shizuo." With a nod, she stood up.

"Where's the flea?" Shizuo asked, trying his best to keep the angry growl bubbling in the pit of his stomach from escaping.

"Getting his jacket. He's about to leave. Come on inside already."

Shizuo snorted as he stood up. Celty walked outside as she typed on her PDA and quickly turned it over to the three.

[Izaya took the elevator down, he's gone now.]

"Good." Yukiko stated bluntly much to Celty's surprise. The two boys had already gone ahead. "I wish Shinra hadn't patched that jerk up."

[You and Izaya don't get along?]

"Normally I don't condone violence outside of self defense." Yukiko dropped her right hand into her blazer pocket and pulled out a navy blue box cutter. "I'm so tempted to put this through his stomach though."

[wHrn did yu startt carrying tht?]

By her misspellings, Yukiko could only guess how shocked Celty was. She tilted her head innocently, like she would do with Shizuo and Shinra but it was obvious that doing it on a woman wouldn't have the same effect, especially since Celty was the perfect witness to all her tricks. Celty quickly pulled her PDA back and started erasing and retyping.

[Sorry about that. Since when do you have that? Why are you carrying that around? It's not safe.]

"Why?" Yukiko repeated, moving the blade up and down. "Raijin is basically a cesspool for misfits and thugs. I'm not going to risk getting raped or beat up just because I look like a little kid. Besides, I don't trust Izaya to be the only one with a blade. Worst comes to worst, I'll stab him in the neck."

[Why don't you ever act like this in front of Shizuo and Shinra?]

"Damn it, this thing won't stop bleeding." Yukiko caught a glimpse at the PDA's message and quickly put her attention back on her gauze that was beginning to feel heavier and heavier on her face. She took one of her fingers and pressed onto the gauze feeling something wet and warm start to slide down her cheek. "Crap."

[Don't poke it!]

Yukiko never thought that someone like Celty might be slightly squeamish. She seemed to have a fear of things like aliens from what Shinra told her but something like blood must get under the skin of someone who had no blood running in her veins. She soon found her wrist engulfed once more, this time dragged over to the same seat where Izaya had been lounging in not too long ago.

[I don't know how to do this as good as Shinra but it should be enough to stop the bleeding for now.]

The puzzled expression on the younger girl's face lasted long after the Dullahan removed the bloody gauze and dabbed an alcohol soaked cotton ball onto her cut before recovering it with a clean gauze. Even though she was warned not too, Yukiko couldn't help but poke at it. A pale hand clasped around her wrist once more and a feeling of deja'vu washed over her. Reluctantly, Yukiko nodded and pushed herself out of the small seat that was beginning to hurt her back.

[You are going home? You won't wait for Shizuo?]

"My house isn't too far from here. Besides, things will be worse if I walk with Shizuo." Celty tilted the head of her helmet. "If someone attacks us, Shizuo will have to protect me instead of himself."

Celty began to type once more but Yukiko had already started making her way out. Shizuo would be fine one way or the other and her walk home would be peaceful, the sharp object in her blazer pocket reassured her of that. Even so, her mind wandered to the ravened haired annoyance that cause her small injury. Small or not, Yukiko couldn't help but feel bitter. Had Shizuo's temper been the only thing that cause it perhaps she would have been more lenient, but now she knew above all else that a close eye had to be kept on the mysterious classmate and she would find his motives if it killed her.

Izaya leaned against the wall besides the elevator down on the bottom floor. He knew that the pint-sized girl wouldn't pass up the opportunity to question him, she hadn't in the past even when they weren't completely alone. What bothered Izaya the most had to be the fact that her motives were still not clear to him. She was too persistent for the entire clinging-to-Shizuo gag to be for shits and giggles but not possessive enough for her to have truly grown attached emotionally.

_BING!_

Auburn and hazel clashed for a moment, staring the other down with an intensity that could only be driven by the urge of two naturally curious people. She was the first to break the silence.

"I thought you went home."

"I wouldn't dream of letting little Yuki-chan walk home all alone."

"What if I had left with Shizuo? What if he is coming down right now to walk me home?"

A lopsided smirk pulled on Izaya's pale lips. He didn't answer, instead only turned his back and walked off knowing well that she would follow. The sound of a second pair of feet confirmed his thoughts and only encouraged him to quicken his pace. She kept her speed up, tailing close to him and fingering the blade handle in her pocket. They walked in silence, both expecting the other to begin questioning but neither made a noise.

Yukiko seemed more anxious about getting home than ever, even going so far as accidently passing him and walking ahead. Izaya's presence still made her uncomfortable and the fact that he was her only real protection right now didn't help set her at ease. She soon became lost in her thoughts and completely lost the feeling of being watched by the man maybe only a foot behind her. She could no longer feel the auburn eyes that for the second time in one day were staring right through her in pure irritation.

'She's not exactly a normal human.' Izaya thought, studying her as her hair bounced with each step she took. 'She's not a monster. What is she?'

Whatever it was that connected the girl to the monster, he would find out and just to watch them both suffer, he would sever that tie.


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you all of those who 'favorite'd this story: Animenano137003, Bree Renee, Cocopops3000, Dark-Fairy009, Genuinely-Unique, Kawaii . aimi, Kitsune Barra Hime, Mystical Blue Fire, Parapan56, Sesshy15, Viscout-druitt-lover, and xXMegers17Xx.**

**Thank you very much for the reviews: Sam, Cocopops300 and Nicole0**

**I've gotten a few people asking for some actual Izaya x Yukiko, even a message sending me a few ideas. Of course I'll comply, but put my own little twist on it : ) . Thank you very much for helping me out and continue to review in your ideas because I love pleasing the reader with what they want to see… um… read!**

**No definite pairing as of yet… the review voting for the pairing has been kind of even as of now. Without further ado, enjoy!**

**-xXx-**

_ Why are human beings so petty, so self absorbed? Is it because we feel that we are higher than the rest around us or is it that we are genuinely curious about ourselves? We truly don't know ourselves but we know the ones around us very well. Everyone around you is an open book, waiting and desperately longing for someone to read them thoroughly and give them the acceptance that they crave._

The noisy scratching of lead point versus paper stopped for a moment, but was quickly followed by an annoying tapping. She could feel it. Two eyes staring at her back. The feeling had followed her throughout the day; actually it was more than just one day. Since that night, he wouldn't take his eyes off of her, he was always close by. Waiting for her to slip up, ready to exploit her uglier side or maybe that was just her own paranoia talking.

"Yukiko-chan?"

Hazel eyes suddenly darted up, she stared into the chocolate orbs that her friend called eyes. A small smile broke out of her lips when she noticed that she wasn't the only one stumped on her journalism class essay.

"Are you okay? You looked pale... well… paler than usual."

"I'm just fine, Yumi-chan."

Yukiko rested her small hand on her friend's head, giving her soft brown curls a playful tussle. Her eyes were drawn to the small silver chain on her neck, where two small, pinky finger sized rings were dangled. She recognized the real owner of the necklace as Yumi's friend Tsuyoshi and almost couldn't fight back the Cheshire cat smile that wanted oh so badly to wash over her features. In all the commotion with Shizuo and Izaya's fights becoming a bit more violent than usual, Yukiko had drawn her attention from her little experiment with the trio of friends to the two boys who seemed to make her life a little more dangerous every day. At times she wondered when the day would come that she finally would have to use the small blade that burned a hole through her pocket or more importantly if she would really be able to use it.

"That boy. Orihara has been hanging around you more lately." The nervousness that laced every word that slipped out of Yumi's mouth didn't go by unnoticed. Yukiko quirked a brow, innocently tilting her head to the side. Yumi wasn't stupid, but definite gullible enough to fall for a sweet smile of reassurance.

"He is Shinra-kun's friend." She whispered, cupping her hands beside her mouth like a child who was telling her only secret to a best friend. "He likes to hang around us a lot. He's a little silly though."

A smile was shared between the two, Yukiko turned back to her paper only to see a shadow looming over her desk. She didn't need to look up to know who it was.

"Shinra said for all of us to meet on the rooftop for lunch. All of us." The way he spoke made it clear he was little other than irritated, but it didn't really matter to her. She flashed him a smile and nodded.

"Okay Shizuo," Yukiko couldn't help but let her eyes shifted side-ways slightly, just enough to catch Izaya in her peripheral vision. "Do I bring the flea?"

An almost-smile pulled on the taller boy's lips. At least all her time put into the teen wasn't wasted, she know how to make him mad and how to get a near smile out.

"I don't care."

"Yes you do."

She could almost see the angry tick mark show up on Shizuo's forehead as if he was some kind of anime character. A hand touched hers and she turned back to her friend Yumi. The girl was staring at her work, writing as if she was on her deathbed and her will was not yet complete. Yumi's concern was adorable in her eyes but a bit irritating. She already had someone pulling Shizuo away from her; she didn't need someone pulling her away from him. Without thinking, she drew her hand back. The bell rang and she quickly sprang up to her feet, watching as Shizuo turned his back to her and left without another word. For the second time she swore that she heard a mumbled 'Sorry', but it was too fuzzy to understand.

"Yuki-chan!"

She winced, flipping her hair back and quickly collecting her textbook in one arm. Yukiko didn't want to give Yumi a chance to question or for Izaya to introduce himself. Her hand darted out and grabbed onto Izaya's, pulling him out into the hallway and towards the stairway to the roof.

"Aw, if you wanted to hold hands all you had to do was ask, Yuki-chan."

"Shut up, I just don't want you to do any damage to _my_ reputation."

"Which one? Sweet, adorable loli Yukiko or devious, manipulative knife-carrying Yukiko?"

She dropped his hand immediately and just as fast as he pulled out his flick blade, she pulled her box cutter. There were times she couldn't help but wonder when she would be the one with a slash across her arms and legs instead of Shizuo. A soft chuckled racked Izaya's body as she slowly took a step closer, smiling in pure delight when she nervously shifted back. He could tell from the way she was holding her makeshift weapon that she had no idea what the hell she was doing.

"Come on Yukiko-chan. What would everyone think if they came by and saw us like this?"

A ray of sun hit the blade of Izaya's knife, shining a light into her eyes that blurred her vision long enough for Izaya to take advantage of it and force her up against the wall behind her. His free hand shot out and, surprisingly gently, grabbed onto her weapon wielding hand. He gave a soft caress to her small hand, feeling her grip begin to loosen on the sharp metal, but just as he thought there was no more fight in her, that she had melted like the other girls in the school who would kiss the very soles of his shoes, she made a quick move. Yukiko darted right, spinning on the balls of her feet so that she could face Izaya's back, but he was already turned around. Her arm quickly shot up, pressing the flat side of the blade against the elder teen's throat. A moment of silence passed, neither moved an inch. Yukiko's own heavy breathing was the only noise the echoed in the empty hall, that is until Izaya's cheerful and amused laughter broke the peace.

"Come on Yukiko-chan! Do it!"

She froze for a moment. This man was really psychotic… that or insanely masochistic. His hand grasped on hers again, this time much rougher than before. He pulled her hand back and turned the sharp edge towards his own pale skin. Yukiko could feel her hand shaking in his grasp; her breathing grew shaky and rapid. Another giggle escaped him.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me that Yukiko-chan doesn't want to hurt me?"

Yukiko gave a weak pull backwards, but was held firmly in place. What was wrong with her? Worse came to worst, she would stab him in the neck… weren't those her exact words? Why was she so hesitant now that the perfect opportunity was presented to her?

"Let go of me." She murmured, pressing her free hand to his chest and giving a stronger pull. Izaya quickly put away his weapon and layer his hand over hers. He slowly backed up against the wall, pulling her along with him. "What do you want?"

"Information on precious little Yuki-chan. Starting with," Their layered fingers intertwined and her other hand was suddenly put in a binding grip. ", why you can't cut me."

He was stronger than her, any idiot could see that. Not stronger than Shizuo, but definitely stronger than her. Izaya tightened and tightened his grip until he could see the wince of pain that contorted her features, the quivering lip that exposed her vulnerability.

"How cute~" he teased, letting go of her right hand and watching the box cutter blade drop to the ground with a soft clink. Her hand remained frozen until Izaya's now liberated hand reached up to stroke at the camouflaged cut on her face. The wonders of makeup never failed to help her, but she had forgotten that Izaya was one of the very few people who knew of where the slice was. "How about another question? Why are you hiding this little scar?"

"Stop touching me." Yukiko reached up, smacking his hand away and taking a half step back. Izaya complied, letting go of her hand and watching as she scampered back, recoiling behind a mask of irritation.

"Is it so hard to be a good girl and answer me?" It didn't take long for Izaya to reinvade her personal space. He was close enough for their foreheads to touch, Yukiko had no more room to back up and she was once again cornered but this time against a tall window.

"What do you want?" She asked again, staring intensely into the two auburn eyes that met her halfway, trying ever so hard to stare past the murky mischievousness and to find some kind of emotion but she might as well have been staring at a brick wall. Like always, he gave nothing up.

"Not much Yuki-chan." Back to Yuki they went, she noticed that his playfulness and seriousness always changed with the drop of an inappropriately friendly nickname. "I want Shizu-chan dead so that I can have you."

There was no gasp, no flinch, no backing away, no increased heart rate and no rapid breathing. She remained as still as a corpse even when she felt a brush of soft lips against the concealed cut. Everything around her seemed to fade, as if fantasy was chipping down and reality was taking over. Before she knew it, he was merrily strolling away leaving her dazed and confused.

"Do me a favor and tell Shinra I'm not coming, Yuki-chan!"

While she could still hear him, it wouldn't have mattered one way or the other. The second he turned the corner and was gone from her view, her legs gave out from beneath her. The spot where his lips had touched burned as if someone had taken a lit cigarette and used fake porcelain skin as their own personal ashtray. A vibration in her pocket slowly drew her attention away from the stinging feeling on her face and towards the small purple contraption. She fished it out and stared at the name that blinked on and off. _Shizuo. _Yukiko didn't make a single move to open it, only stared until the phone calmed it's self down. She took in a deep shaky breathe and finally swallowed back the lump that was in her throat, frowning at the bitter taste that was left in her mouth.


	6. Chapter 5

"He calls us up here and then he doesn't show up."

"Damn Shinra."

After she had shaken the shivers that still jolted her body and picked up the phone, Yukiko rushed up onto the roof, finding that Shizuo had started his lunch early. It was only then that she realized that she had forgotten her bento box at home, going all the way to the lockers to get her wallet was too much to a hassle so she opted out for telling Shizuo that she had eaten a big breakfast. There was no amount of words that could describe the relief she felt when the blonde didn't question her being late, she really didn't expect anything else, but after her encounter with Orihara, anything was possible.

"Has he called you at all?"

The silence was too much for her, she needed some kind of idle chit chat to settle her nerves, but without Shinra there was no one she could mindlessly babble on to. Shizuo merely shook his head, downing his milk in one go. Yukiko pushed herself off her seat and moved to the gates, peering down at her fellow classmates. Idiots. Every single one of them. Why she had such a negative mind about her peers she didn't know, they always bothered her though. Their lives were so boring, too boring for her to bother getting to know any of them.

**Bzz~ Bzz~ Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz~**

Her cell phone's vibration broke her criticizing thoughts; she fished it out of her pocket and promptly flipped it open.

[Once Shizu-chan sees what you are really like, he'll hate you. He'll hate you just like he hates me because you are **just.** **Like**. **Me**.]

The phone nearly slipped from her hands, she stumbled to catch it before it hit the ground. She succeeded, but not without drawing attention from the blonde.

"Was that Shinra?"

"No!"

She responded all too quickly, her pitch rose higher than usual coming out as a bit of a squeak. Yukiko shoved the phone into her pocket, keeping a firm grip on it. They remained in silence, but she could feel his eyes on her back, staring at her in a mix of confusion and curiosity. Dense as he was, Shizuo could clearly see a change in the pint sized girl. He noticed how she wasn't as carefree as before, how she spent less time doting on him, less time teasing him and even began a, looking from a distance, closer relationship with the flea. Shizuo couldn't help but think Izaya had something to do with her new strange behavior.

"Shizuo?" Her voice came out small, feeble compared to her usual shrieks of delight. "Why is it that you always tell me to stay away from Izaya?"

Rocking back and forward on the heels of her shoes, she began to regret speaking.

"That bastard," She couldn't see that Shizuo was struggling with his words. He didn't really know why he hated the nuisance. Perhaps it was that he only brought trouble. Perhaps it was that he constantly sent people after him. Perhaps it was that… he wanted her. ", he's bad news. Don't get involved with him."

"But why?" She spun around and leaned her back against the gates, hearing them creak slightly under her weight.

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

_"I want Shizu-chan dead so that I can have you."_

'But why does he want me?' Maybe he wanted to humiliate her. Maybe he wanted Shizuo to hate her. Maybe it was all to hurt her reputation. Maybe it was... There were too many possible answers. That man was unpredictable. Yukiko was sunk so deeply into her own Izaya infested thoughts that she didn't realized how deeply she was staring into Shizuo's eyes. For the first time, he could find no trace of child-like innocence or curiosity. Her eyes had grown darker, tired even.

"Yukiko?"

"Why is it that you try to push me away from Izaya?" She needed an answer. If she could get nothing from Izaya, she would get something from Shizuo and she was growing impatient. Without thinking she strolled over, standing directly in front of him, her hands shoved inside her blazer pockets. As a nervous habit, she started playing the knife in her pocket, fiddling with it while it was still out of view. "You know, I do know how to take care of myself."

She tried her hardest to fight back the glare that wanted to form when he scoffed. In Shizuo's eyes, she was as fragile as a child, nowhere near strong enough to care of herself. Then again… it wasn't his responsibility, why was he bothering to try and shield her? His eyes fell on where the scar he left on her should have been. Maybe it was out of guilt. Yukiko never had felt such a surge of anger before, especially not towards the man she was trying to break down. Her right hand gripped tighter and tighter onto the small purple contraption in her pocket while the left began sliding the actual blade from the box cutter up and down, dangerously close to cloth that engulfed it.

"Just do what I say."

'Do... What I say...' she mentally repeated after him, grinding her teeth forcefully. 'Do what I say.'

"Why should I?"

Her abnormal defiance no longer peeked Shizuo's curiosity, it was quite concerning actually. She never questioned his motives, never demanded an answer. She always followed with a dopey smile on her face and a light pep in her step. He looked up. The hard stare she sent him was unnerving, her jaw was clenched, her arms held tightly at her sides. She was angry? Shizuo genuinely didn't know the always stupidly happy girl was capable of feeling true anger. A sudden movement from her drew his attention; she sucked in a sharp breath.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing."

Yukiko took a half step back, shoving her hands deeper into her pockets. When she did so, she flinched, biting tightly on her lower lip as to silence a squeak that wanted to escape her. Her pocket was where Shizuo's gaze fell. Whatever it was that she was hiding, it was in there.

"Yukiko. Show me your hands."

"No."

"Now!"

"No!"

From small shy half steps, she leaped back a few feet just as the blonde stood up. A dark stain began forming on her left side blazer pocket, small and damp looking but as their staring contest ensued it grew in size. Her attention was drawn away and Shizuo didn't hesitate to grab her arm and yank her hand from her pocket. From her thumb down dangerously close to her wrist was a long slice, blood spilling from it and staining her palm and trickling down her arms though most of it had been soaked up by the cloth lining of her blazer pocket. Surprise filled Shizuo's eyes, but not for long. He composed himself and quickly reached inside her pocket, pulling out the culprit for her cut, the box cutter knife.

"Izaya..." she murmured, catching her friend's attention. Yukiko's gaze had long since fallen to the ground, only picking up to watch the blood that trailed down her pale skin. "He... made me carry it."

"Damn it." The blonde hissed out.

So _that_was the reason behind her questioning. The raven haired mastermind had tricked the gullible girl into thinking that he was a friend by giving her something to defend herself with. It was the only thing that made sense! It was all part of Izaya's game to win Yukiko over, to turn her against Shizuo. At least, that was what he thought.

"Don't pass out on me." he ordered, pulling out her phone from her other pocket and quickly dialing Shinra's number. It rang. Once. Twice. Then voicemail. It took so much restraint to keep Shizuo from chucking the phone over the fence and letting it plummet down to earth, but as he contemplated it, a call came in. **.:Shinra:.**the phone read, showing a picture of the brunette and the smaller girl stretching their mouths apart with their fingers into wide grins.

"Shinra, there's a-"  
><em><br>"Sorry! Shinra had to go get something from his locker Shizu-chan."_ That tossing of the phone was becoming more and more tempting. Yukiko's previously limp body suddenly tensed_. "What's wrong Shizu-chan? You sound... frightened."_

"If you don't get Shinra on the rooftop in three minutes I'm going to rip you limb from limb."

A soft chuckle came through; Shizuo could see Yukiko shudder and step closer to him.

"Hang up." She stated flatly before snatching her makeshift knife back and side stepping him. A second laugh rang through the phone.

"_Sounds like Yuki-chan doesn't want your help Shizu-chan._"

From a distance, Shizuo watched as Yukiko cut off a long strip from the bottom of her white blouse and wrapped it around her hand tightly. She threw the knife on the ground and pressed her hand against the red that was beginning to stain the white cloth.

"_Maybe she finally realized that if she stays around a monster, she'll only get hurt."_

"I need Shin—"

"I'm here!" The two looked over at the brunette that jogged up, obviously exhausted. His heavy pants didn't settle as he plopped down a strangely large first aid kit on the bench and beckoned Yukiko over, quickly getting examining her bleeding hand. "You are going to definitely need stitches."

"I figured that part out on my own," she retorted, her voice laced with a new sense of annoyance. Shinra only smiled awkwardly and went to work.

"_Well, it looks like Shinra will be the one taking care of her for now, Shizu-chan." _Shizuo finally put his attention back on the phone, his grip on it tightening. _"I wonder how long it will be until you scare her away." _A low growl emitted from the caverns of his throat, he didn't feel the sideways glances that was being tossed in his directions._ "Tell Yuki-chan that when she wants to talk, she can call me any time."_

"Stay the hell away from her."

"_I don't think so Shizu-chan. See, I always get what I want. And right now, I want her."_

Then, the call dropped.

* * *

><p><strong>Hurray~ We can officially start with the more competitive part of this story!<strong>

**I'm finally going to be able to write Yukiko's real personality! If you have any ideas feel free to input them because I do take what you say into SERIOUS consideration. So far the pairing that is winning is IzayaxYukiko! Also everyone is saying high school days/no timeskip as far as I have seen in reviews! **

**Note: Per review you do you get a vote so it doesn't matter if you vote more than once just on a different chapter.**

**I know that this isn't exactly a fluffy ShizuoxYukiko chapter but I needed to balance out this with the rough IzayaxYukiko confrontation from the last one!**

**Please read, alert, review and favorite!**

**I will try my best to update every weekend! Bye bye~**


	7. Chapter 6

**I haven't checked if this is the longest chapter I have done, but I have a feeling that it is! I'm really sorry that I didn't update last week. I started this but didn't finish it, and then this weekend I got sick which is why you are getting a last minute weekend update.**

**I'm still a bit sick so I haven't really looked over this all too well. I hope I caught all of the mistake I made.**

**Also, I have been trying to help out some friends who are doing a bit of a blog for all things anime, video games, internet news and all that jazz!**

**I would so totally appreciate if you checked them out!**

**H t t p : / / confrencecallmedia . blogspot . com /**

**Thank you very much! Obviously take out all the spaces, heeheehee…**

**Current pairing winning: IzayaxYukiko!**

**Enjoy this Semi fluffy IzayaxYukiko moment**

**Updated: Sorry, sorry! I just needed to fix a mistake on this chapter. I'm not sure if anyone else picked up on it but it doesn't matter anymore! I changed up a few things on this chapter, but not much otherwise.**

* * *

><p>[So you're still on insane house arrest?]<p>

[Pretty much. My family still doesn't believe that the cut was an accident. They think I was trying to slit my wrists and when someone tried to stop me I cut my palm by accident.]

It had to have been a week since Yukiko had been allowed to take a step outside her house, since it had been a good two and a half weeks since she took a step back onto the Raijin school grounds. The school board demanded she did not return to the school until all her cuts had healed, that included the ones they knew she was hiding behind make up and knee high socks. Against her will, she had been dragged to a hospital to get a 'professional's' opinion on her cut. Since her first time getting treated by Shinra, she didn't feel comfortable around a real doctor anymore. If her head hurt, her ankle sprained, she had a fever or, a more popular one recently, got cut by a blade she would instantly dial up the brunette's number. Her gaze fell onto her bandaged hand and she cringed. Shinra's complains would never stop if he found out she went to a local hospital.

_Bing~_

[That's crazy! :O Why would they think you would slit your wrists? You had some kind of depression or something?]

[No silly!]

She couldn't help but smile at her newly found trust in a person behind a screen. Who Nakura was, she didn't know. On her second day of house arrest she began searching for amusing things on the internet, but came up short of anything but a chat room. With boredom as a powerful motivator, she made a name under the alias 'Midnight_Rush' When she hopped in there were tons of people who typed in 'Welcome!' 'Who are you?' or 'Newbie in the chat!' but surprisingly, everyone was kind to her. Many people questioned as to who she was and where she was from. It shocked her to see that so many people in that chat were separated in different places around the world. There was only one boy in Japan and from how he wrote she assumed that he was only about eleven or twelve. For a moment she wondered if there was a chat specifically for those in Ikebukuro. Lo and behold, there was one and she didn't hesitate to jump in. That was where she met Nakura. Her lack of things to do made her stay up late into the wee hours of the morning almost every time she logged onto the chat and Nakura always stayed up with her, waiting until after she said good-night to leave the chat room.

[You better not! We have to meet up someday to listen to music and screw with people! ;)]

[You're so dumb! Suicide is a horrible way to go out! I would never even consider it.]

The idea of suicide made a cold shiver rack her body, as if an ice cold, boney hand was trailing circles on her back.

[Well it's not that bad, ends your suffering I guess.]

[Still there is nothing to really gain from it. You're problems or possible solutions don't matter anymore. You're just a stain on the pavement afterwards.]

"Yukiko?"

Yukiko shifted her gaze towards her door after a small creak sounded. She saw her little brother Kyo peeking in through the corner, his dark brown hair was sticking to his forehead, still wet from a recent bath. She gave a soft smile, encouraging the small child to step inside. Kyo was only six years old but knew well enough his place among his siblings. His slightly slanted brown eyes glinted with a curious spark.

"There are two boys here to see you, big sister."

"Two?"

_Bing~_

[You have a very pessimistic mind Yukiko~ That's not goooooood!]

Yukiko didn't hesitate to jump back on the computer.

[Someone is here to see me. I have to run for now Nakura! I'll be on later tonight! I promise. Bye for now!]

She pushed her wheeled chair back and stood up with a groan, stretching her tightened muscles out. She could feel her little brother's stare on her still, but chose to ignore it; she was too stiff to scold his bad manners. As she passed him, she ruffled his hair and proceeded to walk out of her room and down the hall to the stairs. Slowly she began her descend, with each step the soft smile she wore before broadened into a wide grin. It had to be Shinra and Shizuo, there was no one else that it could really be.

"Hey Shinra," she greeted with a friendly wave, jumping down the last two stair steps. ", what brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"You haven't been responding to my texts." The childish future doctor puffed out his cheeks, lifting up his phone.

"It's been taken away, a part of my punishment. Yet they haven't taken away my video games, radio or computer for some reason."

Shinra didn't hesitate to begin to tell her all about what she was missing in school, from the food fight between the third years and second years to the petition to get sturdier gates on the roof and to the most recent fight between Shizuo and a few punk that were trying to threaten him. At the mention of Shizuo, her ears perked up. It didn't go by unnoticed, but Shinra chose not to comment on it. He noticed how different she was acting, there was no child-like whining, instead only playful shoves and punches. There were no pouts or watery eyes, no signs of random tackle hugs and no complains about Shizuo's fighting. She, for once, seemed to be acting her own age, a refreshing sight for the brunette, but concerning none the less. Had she given up on figuring out the puzzle that was Shizuo Heiwajima?

"My little brother told me there were two people who wanted to see me, who did you bring?"

"Huh? Oh, Shizuo was here but he got a call from his brother last second. He ran off. He said 'hi' though."

Yukiko leaned back into her chair, she couldn't push away the thought that Shinra was lying to her. The strange way he was fidgeting and playing with the tips of his hair only made her more suspicious.

"And Izaya?"

Shinra was quiet. Yukiko quirked a brow in his direction then leaned forward to rest her elbows on her legs and her chin on her intertwined fingers.

"He's been absent for a few days, other days he comes to school and leaves randomly."

"Is he okay?"

'Where the hell did that come from?' She mentally screamed, shivering at the possibility of there being an ounce of care for that psychopath somewhere in her. Shinra quickly diverted the conversation to something else. He wasn't comfortable with the topic; that much was obvious. Before long six PM turned to nine PM, and Shinra popped out of his seat in surprise.

"Oh man, I didn't tell Celty I wasn't going to be home until late! She's probably worried sick."

'I doubt that.' Yukiko thought, giving a soft smile at the dedication Shinra had towards the woman he loved.

"You should hurry to her then. She might run you over for not telling her."

With a quick exchange of good-byes and email addresses, they promised to keep in touch while Yukiko was still on leave. Shinra slipped her a small black bag, claiming that it was a present. She stared at him curiously as he quickly dashed off, rejecting a ride from Yukiko's older brother. During this time, she too rushed out of the brightened living room and up to her room, wondering if Nakura was still online, while pulling out the CD case that was in the bag. The cover was a blonde woman in a gray dress, her pale cheeks were stained with black smudges and there was some kind of crown slipping from the top of her head. Her arms were crossed in an X across her chest; in the middle of the X she was holding a few red roses. From what Yukiko could tell, the woman was lying down in an open locker while the two other worn out lockers next to her were closed.

"Falling in Reverse." She read out loud in less than fluent English. Why would Shinra get her a CD that was in English when he knew she was still learning? Her computer had been left on thankfully; it was just the chat room that had been exited out. With a single click it was open once more, and a message came in almost instantly.

[Hey Yuki~ Who wanted to see you? A booooooooooooooyfriend, perhaps? Wink, wink.]

She scoffed and then gave a soft giggle, dropping the CD onto her bed then quickly sitting on her chair to start typing.

[Nah! Just a bud from school; He finally came around to see me.]

For hours they talked about pointless things. The only time her attention was called away was when her brothers walked by her room and said their good nights, advising her to not sleep too late. Two in the morning rolled around, it wouldn't matter if she slept in anyway, but she was still shocked when a message came in from Nakura.

[Hey buddy, I'm reeeeeeally tired tonight. I'm gonna head to sleep, kaaaay? Love you! (^3^) Night night!]

That was a first. Nakura actually left first. Well, he was in his right to go, but still it felt strange.

_Tap! Tap! Scratch! Tap!_

Suddenly there was a strange noise at her window. She shut down her computer after typing in a quick farewell and moved towards it, checking to make sure there were no cracks or holes in her curtains so that she wasn't seen. There were none that she could find, but as a precaution she ran to her room's door and unlocked. After the incident with her hand, pretty much anything sharp was taken away from her, but Yukiko still had a few switchblades hidden in her room. She pulled the one that was hiding under the space between her CPU and the desk. In one swift movement, she pushed her curtains aside and forced her windows open.

"That took so long, Yuki-chan! I could have frozen out here!"

"I-Izaya?"

A soft chuckle was drowned out by the sounds of screeching car tires out on the streets. Izaya was lying on his back on her flat roof, staring up at the full moon. If there was any time she wanted a slanted roof, it was now. He sat up, leaning forward on the tip of his toes and staring at her in amusement, taking in every detail of her shocked pale face. Shock soon turned into irritation.

"What do you want?"

"Simple, I wanted to spend some time with my Yuki-chan." The tenderness that laced his voice sickened her, it was almost believable, but she knew better. "Aren't you going to let me inside? I'll freeze to death if you leave me out here."

The thought was tempting. However, she knew that Izaya wouldn't leave until he got what he wanted.

"You can stay for a little while, but then you have to leave."

Yukiko pulled back from the window and ran back towards her bed room door, slipping it closed and locking it. A creak emitted from her bed. Izaya didn't hesitate to make himself comfortable. He took off his shoes and black jacket with a brown faux fur lining, setting them aside on the floor after he closed the window and recovered them with the curtains. Three of her four pillows had been propped up against the walls for his comfort; he leaned back and let out a relaxed sigh.

"So, really, why are you here?"

"Is it so hard to believe I wanted to spend a bit of time with my precious little Yukiko?"

"Not hard to believe, just illogical, improbable and overall stupid, especially since it's two in the god damn morning."

Even in the darkness, she could make out a soft pout that played on his lips although it quickly turned into an amused smirk.

"Did you listen to the CD I sent you?"

"YOU sent me that? I thought it was Shinra." She walked over to the edge of her bed, picking up the abandoned CD and stared at the cover once more. It didn't seem like something she would be interested in, the only American music she had listened to was by some blonde woman with insane outfits. "Not yet, I was talking to a friend."

"Come here then." Izaya patted the bed space next to him, chuckling softly to himself when her eyes widened in shock. "I'm not going to do anything to you, Yuki-chan!"

She stood there for a moment, finally letting it sink in what she had done. In the wee hours of the morning, she opened her bedroom window and found the relaxed form of a person she despised bathing in the moonlight, then for some strange reason she let him in and now he was snuggling comfortable into her bed sheets. There was something seriously wrong with her brain.

"Fine. Why though?"

"I have all their songs on this." He pulled out a small black iPod nano from his jean pocket and began tossing it up and down. "We can listen to some music for a while."

'Music?'

Her mind went back to the chat room, listening to music and hanging out was something she was supposed to do with Nakura, not with Izaya. Even so, she decided to make the best out of a horrible situation and sat down on her bed, trying her best to keep at least six inches of distance between her and the raven haired teen next to her.

"If you're that far Yuki-chan," Izaya grabbed onto her arm and gave a strong tug, causing her to tumble back with her back against his chest, his chin touching the top of her head. ", you won't be able to hear the music."

Yukiko felt his finger brush away the hair that covered her left ear, a cold ear bud was inserted and she couldn't stop the shudder that shot through her body. How long had he been outside for even the things in his pockets to be freezing cold?

"You can pick the first song Yuki-chan," But the girl didn't respond, she was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Izaya was so cold and against her warm skin, it felt so good, but her mind was pushing her away. Sirens were going off in her head, begging her to pull away from him. She didn't even feel it when one of his arms snaked around her waist.

"Yuki-chan~ Wake up~"

"Huh? What? Oh."

Yukiko took the small music player from his spare hand, tensing when his second arm also wrapped around her, snuggling her closer and closer. Her broken English wasn't helping her decipher many names of the songs, but one she could tell was called 'Good girls, Bad guys.' It was the simplest one, so without much thought she pressed the black play button.

_So why do good girls like bad guys? I had this question for a real long time  
>I've been a bad boy and it's plain to see. So why do good girls fall in love with me?<em>

Izaya's laughter hit her still alert ear. She could feel his body shaking behind her, the weight of his chin on her head disappeared as he threw his head back.

"What's so funny?" Yukiko asked, genuinely confused. She was beginning to become curious about what the song was saying, her broken English could only decipher the first sentence but she knew well enough that Izaya spoke English near perfectly, definitely well enough to understand every word.

"Nothing." He finally gasped out, reestablishing his grip on her. Occasionally, he still shook with brief chuckles, but she no longer paid attention to it. Instead, she slowly lost herself into the rhythm off the song and didn't notice herself slipping into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>"Seriously Yukiko, you've been asleep for a while now. Get up!"<p>

"W-what…?"

The light from her window shone much too brightly for her liking. Izaya was gone, along with the hot and cold sensation that coursed through her the previous night. Despite obviously not wanting to, she forced herself up and reached up to rub her shoulder, but her hand didn't meet the thin fabric of her short sleeve pajama shirt, it met the fluffy lining of a much too big sweater.

'Izaya's sweater.' She thought to herself, pulling the hood up and feeling the faux fur tickling her cheeks. It brought a smile to her face, until a note fell out from the hood.

'Yuki-chan sure is a deep sleeper. So cute though.' Heat rushed to her face, but then a folded part of the note came undone and her face no longer reddened with embarrassment but with rage. 'Did you know you snore too? That part's not so cute.'

"IZAYA!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review~ Send in your ideas for chapters, this one you can all thank Ronnie Radke and his band for! Falling in Reverse is so awesome, one of the seniors in my school showed them to me and I fell in love. If you don't know them you should totally check them out! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you soon!<strong>


End file.
